swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Era I - Rise of the Sith Empire
Rebuilding the Republic Revan Ordo and Luke Skywalker After the fall of the Galactic Empire, and the last two Sith Lords, Sidious and Vader, the New Republic and New Jedi Order needed rebuilding. While Luke Skywalker traveled the galaxy as a diplomat to possible allies for the New Republic, Revan Ordo rebuilt the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. The New Jedi Order The New Jedi Academy was built on Yavin 4, and the earliest students were trained by Revan Ordo. One of the first, and most successful of the Jedi was Kenshi, who soon achieved the rank of Jedi Master. It was Master Kenshi who uncovered the threat of the new Sith, and confronted and defeated Lord Malak on more than one occasion. Strength from the Archives After several confrontations with the Sith, Jedi Masters Revan Ordo and Kenshi decided that it was best to return to the old Jedi Archives on Coruscant. There they found several holocrons which taught lessons from the Jedi Masters of the Old Republic. Among them were the teachings of lightsaber and force forms, as well as lessons in the Jedi philosophy and Code. The New Republic's New Ally In search of new allies for strengthening the New Republic, Jedi Master Revan Ordo was brought to Dxun, where he found a hidden clan of Mandalorians. Through the offer of credits and defeating the Mandalorian champion, Mandalore agreed to join forces with the Republic. While they had been in allegiance with the Sith before, the Mandalorians proudly served the Republic. They saw Revan as a great warrior, and they believed through him the Mandalorians would gain glory in the galaxy once again. Resurrection of the Sith Lord Malak Malak was a Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order. His training had made him powerful. Because of the Jedi Council's trust in Malak, he was given difficult missions, that would no doubt have their brushes with the darkside. A mission regarding the Sith brought him to the Sith planet of Korriban. It was on Korriban that Malak came to discover the history of the Sith. Many of their ancient secrets were revealed to him. He learned much about his own ancestors, and their involvement with the Sith of old. The compiling of all of this information only corrupted Malak's mind. Eventually, he became a fallen Jedi, practicing the teachings of the Sith. Malak established a moon on Dagobah as the Sith's hidden base. While in hiding, Malak began training several apprentices in the ways of the Sith. The first of the Sith, Malak's apprentices, were the fallen Jedi known only as Exile, Nemesis, Nelos, and Spectre. Revealing the Sith When Malak saw it appropriate, he confronted Jedi Master Kenshi in several battles. Each time he was defeated by the Jedi, completely overpowered by his battle tactics. Luckily for the Sith, Malak was able to escape with his life each time he encountered Kenshi. Retreating back to Dagobah, the Sith Lord and his apprentices realized that their might could not match that of the new Jedi. Instead, they decided that the best way to defeat them was through strategy, not just lightsaber combat. Trap on Nar Shadaa A Sith party on Nar Shadaa that consisted of Lord Malak, Exile, Nemesis, and five thousand stormtroopers all gathered on Nar Shadaa. Through the force, the Sith sent out messages that called to the Jedi. To the Jedi it appeared that there was a force sensitive on Nar Shadaa that they could enlist as an ally. A party of Jedi arrived on the Smuggler's Moon quickly to investigate the call they heard through the Force. Among the Jedi were Kenshi, Zenthux, Guldi, and Hunter Holtarna. They were immediately ambushed by the Sith, who attempted to turn Hunter to the darkside. When Hunter refused, an all out battle was waged between the Jedi and the Sith. The Sith's stormtroopers also appeared, and looked to have given the upperhand in battle to the Sith. Only when Jedi Master Revan Ordo appeared with his capital ship, the Harbinger, and shot down a fifth of the Sith army, did the Jedi have hope. Engaging the Sith on the ground, Revan and Malak faced off against each other. Revan bested Malak, and this time, the Dark Lord of the Sith could not escape alive. He was killed by Revan, making Exile the new Lord of the Sith. The remaining Sith escaped the foiled ambush, along with their fallen leader's dead body. Because of his heroics, Revan was named Grand Admiral of the New Republic Fleet. War between the Sith and the New Republic Attack on the Sith cloning facilities After gaining knowledge of the Sith cloning facility on Wayland, the New Republic dispatched an invasion fleet, headed by Grand Admiral Ordo himself. A starfighter strike force was sent first to destroy the Sith hangars, so that they could not scramble air support. The strike force was led by Hunter Holtarna, Zenthux, and Ricca Shumakk. The Sith had managed to get six Star Destroyers mobile and into battle before the hangars were destroyed, and a space battle ensued. It was Revan's tactical expertise that led to the victory over Wayland. Revan had dispatched asteroids, with cloaking devices. The asteroids could not be read by Sith forces, and quickly destroyed three of the Star Destroyers. While Revan's fleet dispatched of the other three. Losses were heavy on both sides, despite the Republic victory. The tides turn When the New Republic was gaining the edge in the war with the Sith, Jedi Master Kenshi joined the Sith. Kenshi's fleet changed sides to aid the Sith as well. Soon enough, the Sith had gained the upperhand over the New Republic with this devastating loss of one of their leaders. Kenshi's fate Kenshi set what he thought was a trap for Revan Ordo. Revan, however, knew of Kenshi's betrayal, and was ready to confront his former friend. Kenshi escaped with the help of Exile. Eventually, Kenshi was captured by Revan, who used the force to wipe his mind. Kenshi had awoken on Dantooine, with no idea of who he was, or where he had come from. He became an exile, serving neither the Jedi nor the Sith. Some time later, Kenshi regains his memories, and pieces his history together. Once again, he joins the Sith ranks as a Dark Lord. This time, when Revan met with him, he killed Kenshi in battle, nearly falling to the darkside himself. Battlefield: Tatooine Tatooine was home to the greatest land battle in the war with the Sith. The New Republic was at first bested by the droid army of the Sith. The Republic Clone army was in retreat, only to lead the following droids into an ambush. The entire Republic land arm lay hidden, only to jump and destroy the Sith's entire droid army, only few escaping in retreat. Of course, the majority of the Republic's forces were lost as well. A Star Forge and a Death Star In an attempt to get the upperhand in war, both the Sith and the New Republic built war machines to aid their cause. The Republic built a new Star Forge which could amass a huge fleet in days. The Sith created the third Death Star which could destroy an entire system in minutes. The New Sith Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, and Sidious The Sith, being led by Exile and Spectre, were in need of serious help in fighting the war. The loss of Lord Spectre at Revan's hand led to the need of stronger Sith Lords to lead the battle against the New Republic. Tyrius, a young Sith entered into the tomb of the Ancient Sith Lord, Naga Sadow. Upon resurrecting Naga Sadow, the Sith Lord possessed Tyrius's body, making the two Sith into one. The risen Lord Sadow returned to the Sith, and challenged Exile for supreme control of the Sith Empire. In an attempt to maintain the control of the Sith, Lord Exile resurrected Exar Kun, who had possessed Exile. In a battle between the two Ancient Sith Lords, Kun was defeated, and Naga Sadow became Dark Lord of the Sith, with Kun serving as his apprentice. In a similar fashion, Lord Sidious was resurrected and possessed the being of Darth Marik, another Sith. The three Sith Lords showed an empowerment of the empire, and proved to be the New Republic's greatest threat. The ensuing battles led to a trade of power between Sith and Jedi forces. The Sith gained the upperhand with the turning of Jedi Master Ricca Shumakk to the darkside. He soon turned back however, bringing secrets of the Sith back to the Jedi. Treaty Newly appointed Dark Lord of the Sith and Sith Emperor, Naga Sadow offered a peace treaty with the New Republic. Eventually it was signed, halting all battle between the Empire and the New Republic. There was an internal battle between Jedi and Sith still raging, however.